fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi meets Roger Rabbit
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a slender white one with blue eyes, a pink nose, long floppy ears, big cheeks, whiskers, and a tuft of red hair, wearing red overalls with gold buttons and a green patch, a blue bowtie with yellow polka dots, and yellow opera gloves playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Roger Rabbit, Kairi's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Kairi's voice calling for him. "Roger!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" he hollered, "Kairi, how you doin' kid?" The rabbit put the telescope down. Kairi shook her head. Roger couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Roger, look what we found." Kairi said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Kaa. "We were in this sunken ship." Baba Looey added, "And it was mucho miedo." "Human stuff, huh?" Roger wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his ankle dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Baba Looey's head and reached into Kairi's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Roger. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Kairi asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Roger, "Humans use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their hair out." Roger finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Roger handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Kairi. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Baba Looey, pointing to the brown horn. Roger took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the rabbit seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about human things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Kairi's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Roger took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Kairi gasped. "It's stuck!" Roger coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Kairi exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my uncle's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Kaa gasped. Roger shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Kairi, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Roger." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her uncle's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Roger called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs